The invention relates to a 3D recording device comprising an image-recording device, a rangefinder and an image-processing device.
The invention furthermore relates to a method for producing a 3D image.
The invention finally relates to a method for setting up a 3D recording device.
The practice of producing 3D images of objects by means of pattern projection or scanning is known. The 3D recording devices suitable to this end are complicated and require a well-trained user.